


Where Hydrangeas Sway On The Wind

by adrift_me



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Post-DotO, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 00:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12420948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrift_me/pseuds/adrift_me
Summary: The Outsider arrives to Dunwall Tower. No words transpire between him and Corvo, and yet the two of them come to a perfect understanding.They kiss, and the world loses its grip on them for a moment. This time it’s real. This time, there is warmth and truth and reality to how they press lips to each other.





	Where Hydrangeas Sway On The Wind

**Author's Note:**

> In other words, I have just finished playing DOTO, got the non-lethal ending and cried my eyes out. Hydrangeas are dedicated to my most favourite Outsider's shrine in DH2. Also, thank you for the greenhouse prompt, my awesome kinksamers.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come chat with me on tumblr :) I also take prompts!](https://a-driftamongopenstars.tumblr.com/)

The clock barely shows six in the morning. The sun is already bathing Dunwall in its gentle pink and blue glory, touching the horizon with its gradient. The air is fresh and crispy, and there is still smell of last night’s drizzle hanging, that which is evidenced by little droplets all over the plant leaves and flowers.

The Outsider stands in the shadow of a tree which grows in the very middle of the greenhouse, its extraordinary branches pushing through the opening in the glass ceiling. Rare rain droplets fall from its leaves and wet the surface of the wooden table which forms a square around the central flowerbed.

Corvo leans on the table, seeking support as his knees feel to weak and his heart clenches too hard, risking him a stroke. 

It’s been precisely half an hour of the Outsider’s arrival, flashing brilliant green eyes at Corvo and dazzling him into stupefaction.

He says nothing, waiting patiently. A being of over four thousand years old should be latching onto a chance of haste, and yet he waits. Perhaps, understands, that Corvo’s mind and heart are trying to work out a compromise. Find proper questions. Decide where the two of them stand.

He leans over the table to look at the bush of hydrangeas. Bright blue even in the shadow, they are blossoming and swaying on the light wind which sneaked its way into the Dunwall greenhouse. Corvo watches the Outsider reach out curiously, taking the green stem in his fingers and gently bringing the shock of blue flowers close for inspection. He smells it, but hydrangeas  _ have _ no smell. So instead he runs fingers over delicate petals, caresses them and smiles.

Perhaps, this is what breaks Corvo at last.

In an instant he finds himself closer to the Outsider, overcome with feelings which threaten to tear him apart. The Outsider doesn’t spring away from him. Instead, pushes forward until their chests touch. He is so eager to touch, to be touched, he yearns for it with just an expression on his face which is all too new for Corvo. The green of his eyes is striking, and so much more than the fresh emerald of the hydrangeas.

He doesn’t have to say anything, truly. What good can words do when his heart begs and his body yearns? He runs a reverent hand over the Outsider’s shoulder and forearm until he finds hold of his hand. Immediately the young man’s fingers lace with his in a grip so strong, he can almost feel the bones under his skin.

Corvo seeks the Outsider’s face to try and understand what else has changed. Perhaps, it’s the arch of his brows that lacks confidence. Or the lips that aren’t curled up in a smirk. Or the lines of his face that look softer in the true sunlight, creeping upon the city.

Or the eagerness, gentleness that meets his gaze. Eyes that flick and search in return.

Body, that doesn’t hover in the blackness of the Void, but rather stands firmly pressed to Corvo’s. And not close enough. Corvo’s arm runs around the Outsider’s waist as he draws him even closer. The Outsider is smaller, has to lift his head up to look quietly in Corvo’s dark eyes. The tip of his nose brushes Corvo’s bearded chin and it makes his own lips tug in a smile.

The touch is a catalyst. The Outsider moves his nose over Corvo’s chin again, lines it along his jaw and he can’t help but tilt his head and return the gentle favour. Carefully, ever so delicately, he allows himself the boldness of pressing lips just a little to the Outsider’s cheek, to which he responds by pressing into Corvo even harder. His breathing hitches. And he kisses his cheek again. It’s soft, almost creamy soft, untouched by stubble. There are lines of age that mark him out as an ancient being, even if he aged as no mortal would. But like a mortal, he allows and begs for the touch. He is craving.

He wants to gift the touch in doses, lest the Outsider’s mind swims dizzily with the overflow of feelings. The way he still holds Corvo’s hand with no intention of releasing it, how he seeks more contact with his skin by lifting his face up, it is all too telling what  _ he _ wants. 

He would have waited. Held him on the verge and prepared him with more pecks on his cheek and sweet caresses. But when the Outsider’s mouth is so close and opened up a little, inviting him to kiss it, he can’t resist. And when he does kiss him, his heart flies.

For a few moments so long nothing happens. Their lips trapped within each other’s, as if both Corvo and the Outsider attempt to acknowledge what is happening. He feels warmth, even hotness, of the Outsider’s lips. Hears how loudly he sucks in the air. 

And then moves his lips against the young man’s. Suddenly the world is too big for the two of them and yet the greenhouse is too small. And his heart swells so large, it threatens to explode him his ribcage. Desperately he pulls a hand away from the Outsider’s waist and brings to rest it up on his neck instead, tilting his head more and letting his fingers run through the short black hair at his nape. The Outsider responds with a touch of his own, a flat of his palm pressed to Corvo’s face. His thumb grazes his cheekbone and long fingers are splayed over his cheek.

They kiss, and the world loses its grip on them for a moment. This time it’s real. This time, there is warmth and truth and reality to how they press lips to each other. 

Corvo can’t help but open his eyes, only to find a pair of brilliant green ones staring back at him. They are open wide and the pupils are rounded large, be it from the lack of light in the greenhouse or due to what Corvo incites in him. But there is also something so gentle in the way he gazes, and Corvo is too scared to give that feeling a proper name. Scared even more so as he knows that very same feeling is reflected in his own eyes.

He tightens his grip on his neck and closes his eyes again, letting himself get lost in the feeling of a kiss, moving his mouth over the Outsider’s. Time passes oddly at that. Minutes or maybe hours or maybe a whole eternity. Or maybe his grip on the Void magic slipped and he stilled the very time itself, allowing to feet the uncountable moments into plain few seconds. No matter how much it lasts, it eventually ends.

The Outsider is the first to pull away, sated by Corvo’s mouth. He never removes the warmth of his hand, continues rubbing gently over Corvo’s cheek, over his eyelids. He licks at his lips and smiles.

The hydrangea sways, but the morning wind is not to be blamed for it. It’s the wind of change that blows through the Dunwall greenhouse. It whispers a promise and brings the song of the whales as it stretches across the ocean and the city. Like a song of runes or bonecharms, that song that would not be heard for years to come, change vibrates through the air, lightens hearts of those unaware.

And only the couple that stands close to the spray of blue petals feels the change to the fullest, their lips merged and one of the voices, hoarse and breaking and low, welcoming another home.


End file.
